Teaser-The Mistress' Alchemy Garden
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Trisha didn't even think they'd do this just for her, but here the proof stands. God how she loved her children and what they'd done. just a teaser for the story i'm writing...yeah...it's good but the summary sucks...enjoy!


**Discliamer: My self-portrait is NOT an awesomely-drawn cow...yet...**

Grinning broadly out of anticipation, Rain ran out of her mother's room down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen where Trisha was cutting up vegetables for that night's diner. "Ne, ne, momma, Eddo Allie and I-sa have something to-a show you, yeah!" the faded bluenette sang excitedly, tugging at her mother's dress and apron. Pausing in the chopping and setting the knife down, Trisha turned her attention to the girl at her feet and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? And what is it that you want me to see?" The former alchemist inquired amusedly to her eldest child. Giggling lightly, the girl shook her head at her mother. "I-sa cant's tells you, yeah! So just come and look!" Rain insisted, waiting on her agreement. "Oh, alright…let's go see what you've been up to huh?" nodding happily, Rain gently tugged on her mother's dress and led her through the house and up the steps to her mother's room where they could hear Edward and Alphonse inside.

"Okay Al, just a little bit over there and I'll get this one…" suddenly a shatter was heard followed by a muffled curse, making Trisha jump in surprise. The startled woman looked to Rain for an answer but the girl just shook her head, faintly amused at the noise, stepping forward and knocking on the door in a pattern of sorts. "Eddo, Allie, open the door! I-sa has mom, yeah!" she called, knocking on the door insistently, ignoring Trisha's bewildered look. "Just a second weather girl; I'm finishing the color of the last one you left!" Ed retorted lightly, furthering their mother's curiosity. "Finish what? What's this about you three?" Trisha asked concernedly, going into 'anxious mother mode'. As soon as the words left her, the door had been opened, Al standing in the way of them seeing the window. "Okay, we're finished…you can look now." The boy greeted happily, moving out of the way and allowing them to enter the room. Stepping her way into the room cautiously, Trisha looked towards the window that now held an expertly detailed garden box and the most creative and wonderful sight she'd ever seen.

"We know how much you love to look after the flowers outside and you get sad when they die or when winter comes around so we made you this." Ed elaborated proudly as they moved out of the way and revealed a beautifully crafted garden of metal and crystal flowers that were-judging by the faint chalk outlines- alchemically created, including the detail in the surroundings such as the grass, soil and even the small metal or crystal bugs; all various shades of color. "Oh wow…and all three of you made this for me?" Trisha breathed, surprised at the detail of their work. "Uh-huh! It only took us and hour or two to make it! We would've been done sooner but Al convinced us to add more detail to the grass and flowers so they look life-like." Ed explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck at the mention of the detail, as if he wished he'd thought of it first. As she stared at the 'garden', the former alchemist couldn't help but marvel at the level of intricacy that it displayed, along with the varieties of flowers it held. It was truly beautiful to see and even more beautiful to know it had come from her children.

_'And to think they have such talent for alchemy at this age…I'm sure he would be-_ Trisha shook her head in distracting sadness at the thought. _'They don't like him for leaving us so I won't mention him today…I want them to be happy.'_ She smiled warmly at them to cover the sadness, though some still shone through the surface, not going un-noticed by Ed and Rain. "I love it, thank you so much! What kind of flowers did you use? Will the metal rust? I want to know how to take care of It." the siblings looked to each other curiously before giving their mother a proud smile. "Well granny Pinako gave Eddo and I a protective covering for the metal ones and the crystal flowers just need to be dusted every once in a while, yeah." Rain elaborated excitedly, happy to distract their mother by helping her understand the care for her new garden. "Yeah, and we made all of your favorites like roses, tulips and orchids; we even managed to make some small fruit trees with little fruits on the ground! In fact, there's a fruit tree from Xing called a….ah! It's called a dragon fruit tree! I made a small one of those myself!"

Al enthused; tugging at his mother's dress and pointing to the garden where a metal and crystal tree stood a generous few inches above the flowers. "I see! It's beautiful Allie." Trisha cooed to the boy, laughing lightly when he crinkled his nose at the nick-name. "Mo-om!" the boy whined, not liking the name. "Oh don't whine like that Allie! You know you like being called that!" Rain teased lightly before she set her mischievous gaze on Ed. "And besides at least you're taller than the shrimp over here." Rain snickered, enjoying the look she elicited from her oldest younger brother. "Whatever pipsqueak; besides, if he's taller than me, then that means he's also taller than you short-stuff!" Ed taunted, making Rain stop her laughter at the realization. "Wha-HEY! so?! I'm still taller than you, ya micro-sized, atom-riding brat!" The bluenette retorted, her temper starting to work up. Frowning at the argument and seeing that their match was going to turn violent soon, Trisha stepped in and placed a hand on Rain's shoulder roughly, shocking the girl out of her annoyed, ranting reverie.

"Come on now you two; you really shouldn't fight like that around me. I know you're going to because that's what siblings do, but not around me, okay?" The two trouble-makers glanced up at their mother in child-like awe, then to each other. "Yeah…you're right; we're sorry mom…we won't fight like that around you anymore." Ed apologized, turning towards Trisha to hug her waist. "Me too momma, I promise! Besides, we all know Allie will keep us together at the end of the day!" Rain teased lightly to a blushing Al, who had come over to hug Trisha. "S-sister…"

**Hello...so this is the teaser i promised you minna! it was going to be included into the main chapter when i'm covering their childhood (and may still be) but i thought i'd put up a chappie anyways for you...enjoy this p.o.s! flames will be thrown into alchemical hell! the full intro chappie will be done later on today (after i get off of work) so enjoy this for now!**


End file.
